


Maybe in Another Life

by ImTightAsFck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTightAsFck/pseuds/ImTightAsFck
Summary: A one shot compilation of the Avengers with diversity and some of my favorite scenarios.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Nonbinary reader - Relationship, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Vision/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Reader, female reader - Relationship, male reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. intro/table of contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No incest, no noncon, no dubcon, no racial fetishes, no gang aus, etc. you get the gist.  
> I might do smut but it's unlikely.

Table of Contents

[✓] Chapter 1: Look [Bucky Barnes] -angst-

[✓] Chapter 2: It's Just the Two of Us Part 1 [Wanda Maximoff and The Vision]

[ ] Chapter 3: It's Just the Two of Us Part 2 [Wanda Maximoff and The Vision]

[✓] Chapter 4: Bare [The Vision]

[ ] Chapter 5: On the Edge [Loki Odinson] -angst-

[ ] Chapter 6: Alive [The Vision] -fluff-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests in the comments!


	2. Look [Bucky Barnes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey angst

It started with a look.[y/n] expected this day the day to come when he finally realized the full extent of what being with you meant.

After the deprogramming he went to the doctor and was surprised to find out that he could have children. He's always wanted a simple life, a house, a wife, a family. He got you instead and you were happy, or as happy as you can be as a black queer person and an ex-hydra experiment with bouts of amnesia. At least you loved each other, but then he gave you that look.

It was just any other day, you, Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Bucky were watching Doctor Who in your apartment. Your suggestion of course, it's not the pinnacle of American culture but it raised you.  
A commercial came on about half way through, unlike my friends I am not a hero, I just work at a coffee shop and my salary does not cover a premium streaming service. It was a normal commercial that I've seen a million times, a gerber baby commercial. Bucky has never seen it before, of course, but at the sight of it something shifted in him.  
He stilled at it for a moment, and shifted a little closer to you, and then he turned to look at you.  
He didn't look, resentful, or hopeful, no.

Your poor Bucky looked like he wanted a candy bar that was $1.00, and he realized he only had 99 cents.

After that I couldn't handle it, I had to let him go.  
Picking fights, isolation, miscommunication, it went on for almost a week. On the 6th day he said it.

"I'm done".

He didn't sound angry or upset, just tired. "I can't do this anymore, doll."  
You froze, you had your back to him and you couldn't bare to turn around, "What are you talking about?" You had waited for this moment but at the thought of the words about to exit his mouth your heart raced in fear. You knew what was coming, you planned for this.

"Doll, I love you but the past week I- I don't know what to make of it- of us. You've been different, or you've been different to me." He sighed. You could hear him get up from where he was sitting and walk towards you.  
"What do you mean by-"  
"Please don't say that you know exactly what I mean." He was right, you knew exactly what he was talking about and what was happening. You knew and you had to keep it going.

"Then go." You were holding back tears at this point.

"Do you want me to?" You were a bit stunned at that question. You wanted a lot of things. You wanted to hold him, you wanted to sleep. You wanted him to detangle your hair when you were too tired to, and laugh at him trying on your bonnets. You wanted to look at him, I mean of course you look at him but you wanted to _look_ at him. You only ever really did this at night, when no one could get to you. It'd be maybe 2-3am and you'd be awake.  
You'd turn around and be met with his gaze, and you'd just _look_.

The both of you wouldn't say anything, you suspected that you were afraid that if you said anything that some kind of spell would be broken. That you'd both wake up.

This is it, you spoke, and now you're waking up.

But this, you never wanted this. You wanted him to be happy.

It was what Bucky wanted that mattered to you. Bucky wanted something you could never give him. Bucky wanted a child. You weren't ready for a child, you probably never would be. You couldn't and wouldn't have a child. You didn't want them. Bucky was your everything, but it had to end.

If there's one thing you would never do, it's lie to Bucky. He had been lied to so many times in his life and you have vowed never to, not even now, you knew that it was the only courtesy you could afford him. So you said nothing.

"Ok." He said, he was right behind you now. "Ok."

You could hear him begin to walk away, and you sighed in relief. Now you could cry in peace thank the gods.

Faster than you could take a breath you were looking at him. When you thought he had moved away he had actually creeped closer to whip you around.

"Will you miss me?" There was a frigid silence. Of course you'll miss him, he was your soulmate.

"Tell me you won't miss me."

"I can't." He silently laughed at that. "You can't-"

"You know I can't" He let you go and stepped back.

"Right." Bucky paused, "Because you can't lie to me, at least that's what you told me."

Now you were offended. "Bucky I have never lied to you."

"Then why are you doing this?!" The silence again. You have known Bucky for 4 years, and in all those years he had never raised his voice at you, no matter what you did. But here you are, at the end, and he just yelled at you. "I'm sorry." You whispered.

"I'm so sorry." You were crying at this point. "I will miss you," he scooped you up in his arms, "I'll miss you so much, but- but I can't..."

"Can't what, Doll?" He look confused and you were so heartbroken at that. "I can't give you what you want Bucky." Bucky Frowned at this.

"I can't give you a child, I can't give you the white picket fence, I can't give you the life that you've always wanted." You pulled back and looked at him, this my be the last time you can look at him like this.

" [y/n], I don't want that-"

"Who's lying now?"

"I'm not- I'm not lying." You gulped, is he for real? "I wanted all those things before, a simple life, the kind of life I'd imagined before the war, but it was different then, I'm different now." 

Bucky sighed and led you to the couch. You didn't say anything, much like those nights you were in bed with Bucky, you were afraid that you'd break the spell.

"Back then that's what we're told we wanted, and to some point I did want that. But then the war happened, and then I thought Steve was dead, and then I became the winter soldier. I can't even imagine living that life. I don't think... with the type of person I am now, I don't think I have the capacity for a child."

You looked away from his face and leaned your head on his shoulder, you were tired at this point but these things needed to be heard. "The only thing I've wanted since I've been myself again is you."

"I want you too Bucky, I want us. I don't know... I just thought that maybe- maybe I wasn't enough. That you'd always want more."

He leaned his head onto yours, "I guess there is something in me that hopes that I could still have that life, But then I look at you... and then I realize that my reality right now is exactly what I want."

"I don't want to break up Bucky, I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Doll."

You finally lifted your head from his shoulder and glanced up at Bucky.

He looked so beautiful.


	3. It's Just the Two of Us Part 1 [Wanda Maximoff & the Vision]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Wanda, and Vision are in love, even though the tensions of the Avengers breaking up make it hard for you to be together, you make it work. You're happy on your little getaways and feel like the world is your oyster. But nothing lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty a little.  
> There are 2 parts but that might change depending on what happens in WandaVision.  
> Feminine presenting reader w/ she/her pronouns.

"It's just the two of us now."

That's what you said to Wanda when you finally got some time to sit down and breathe. Natasha was dead. Tony was dead. Steve was out of commission. Thor left Earth, probably never to return. Bucky and Sam left on their own, no one knows where they went, and Vision...

Vision was dead.

The three of you were inseparable after Ultron, best friends for the moment. You didn't have the connection that Vision and Wanda had. They always just *got* each other, but they always made sure you never felt left out. Then Lagos happened.

You weren't like Vision and Wanda. You didn't have powers like them, when the Avengers split up you couldn't choose sides. You were 100% human, to be honest you didn't even know why you were on the Avengers, it was just kind of a chance thing. You couldn't choose between Vision and Wanda. When the Sokovia accords began, you retired, you ran away. You were alone for weeks, keeping your head down, working in a library in Norway.

One day, you heard a group of children exit the backroom of the library, probably just finished the weekly children's reading. The sound of their laughter and glee always lifted you spirits, so you were in a relatively good mood when you turned around and were met with the two people you ran away from. "What are you doing here?"

You hadn't expected for it to sound that harsh, but that's how it turned out. You didn't want to be dragged back into that world. You weren't happy, you don't think you could ever be happy without them. But you were content in the life you had.

Wanda looked everywhere but at you, but Vision... Vision was looking right at you. "We came for you."

You placed down the book in your hand and walked around them towards the front, you could hear them silently follow. You sighed, "Why?" you got behind the librarian station and looked back at them. "Why did you come for me?"

This time Wanda piped up, "We had decided that we wanted to be together, we wanted moments to ourselves, away from the superhero, fugitive, political situation we're in, but then we realized..." Under your hard gaze she swallowed and went to continue. Wanda wasn't intimidated, no of course not she had seen worse horrors than your glare, she wasn't intimidated, just nervous. "We realized that you weren't there."

You finally softened your gaze and looked way from Wanda as you sat to fill out some paperwork, "Of course I wasn't there, I happened seen the both of you since the day the Sokovia Accords were proposed."

"That's not what we meant we-" You were still looking at your papers as you were listening to her, "Can you please stop and come with us to talk somewhere." You stopped moving your pen and looked up, you did miss them, more than anything. You gently laid down your pen and rose from your seat.

You looked around for you coworker and spotted him just passing by, "Liam," You quietly called to him. He turned to look at you at the sound of his name, "Can you take over the station for me I'm gonna take my break." He nodded as you walked from behind the station. "Follow me." you say as you lead them into one of the private rooms in the library. It was mostly used for library meetings and study sessions since it was private and you can't be heard from the outside. You sat at the table in the middle of the room and waited for them be seated as well.

Vision walked towards the chair across from you, Wanda trailing behind him. You relaxed into the chair waited for one of them to begin.

"We miss you... and we're sorry." You shifted your gaze to Vision, who had just spoken. "About?" "Making you choose." You sat up at this. "Vision, you don't have apologize. You were both doing what you thought was right and I knew that I thought you both were right." The corner of Vision's mouth lifted a smidgen, in a small grin.

"I miss you to." You added. "So you were saying before..."

Excited by you response Wanda continued, "We realized that when it was the two of us, we wanted it to be the three of us. You weren't there and we wanted you to be." 

"So... what? Do you want me to run away with you or something? I can't come with you."

Wanda stood up from and joined you on your side of the table, sitting to you right. "No, we can't ask that of you. Besides we both made commitments." Wanda paused as Vision joined her on [y/n]'s left. "we're asking for permission to come see you when we have enough time to sneak away from the hero and criminal life" Vision stated.

That was the beginning of it. Whenever they could they'd come visit you in Norway. You'd tour the different cities, watch movies, eat food, well... you and Wanda ate food. Overall, you weren't like any other couples out there, but you were happy.

One day, while strolling the streets of Norway on the way back to your apartment. You and Wanda were holding hands, walking a bit ahead of Vision when you noticed that he wasn't behind you. You stopped and tugged Wanda to walk towards him. "What's wrong Vision?"

"You know I was thinking lately, thinking about whether this could work, and I think- I- I think-"

"It works" You and Wanda say. "Yeah it works." He stared at the two of you, at his girls. "We could stay here or go anywhere, and be together we could leave this life behind."

"Vision..." You said "Say yes." Vision held the two of you close.

"Vision you made a vow, Wanda too, promises."

"But not to you, [y/n]. We didn't make any promises to you." You were holding your breath at this point.

Noticing that Wanda was being quiet you turned to her. She was staring at the TV behind. Your smile dropped at her expression and turned to look at it.

New York was in shambles, aliens were on earth again. You knew what that meant, you all knew what that meant. That's where it all went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave requests in the comments!


	4. It's Just the Two of Us Part 2 [Wanda Maximoff & The Vision]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new neighbors have moved into Westview! Follow the strange new throuple, Y/n, Wanda, and Vision as they navigate their relationship, neighbors, powers, and friendship on WandaVision!

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests in the comments!


	5. Bare [The Vision]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n was born without a soulmate mark, but one day it appears on your arm and then everything that makes sense it thrown out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might expand this into a full fic, or at least into a part 2 but idk

You were born without a soulmate mark.

It was a rare condition called Imisy Agenesis. Agenesis is a term for when a fetus fails to develop an organ in the uterus. In your case, you were born without a soulmate mark which is why the word agenesis is proceeded by the word imisy, which means half. 

You were born without another half. They theorized it was because your parents had had you in their forties, so the pregnancy was a miracle but also dangerous for you and your mother. But you were born, and like 1% of the world, you were born bare.

At first the doctors just thought that it was latent, which is more common, but most soulmate marks develop by the time a child is 5.

You were 27, and your arms were still empty of any words. You tried not to think about it or worry about it because you'd be fine on your own. Your parents had raised you lovingly before they passed and had told you every day that you were not less because of you condition. They told you that there were no such things as halves, that you were born whole.

You believed it for a time, but then you started to notice how soulmates looked at each other. First it was your parents, then the principal and his wife, as you got older you started to notice the look between your friends and their significant others.

As a matter of fact, you're looking at it right now.

You observed as your boss, Pepper Potts, lovingly scolded her husband, Tony Stark, for distracting her from her work. She feigned anger as she was actually happy to be interrupted from her paper work.

You worked at Stark Industries for a while working as Pepper's PA. Before Tony resigned to become an Avenger, you were just a temp that had accidentally met Pepper prior to her becoming the CEO, and now here you were; miserable about being single while watching your boss be hopelessly in love with a multimillionaire.

It's not like you wanted to be single, you tried dating, but you could always notice that people weren't serious about it because they were still waiting to meet their soulmate. On the other hand if you met someone who's soulmate either left or died they were to caught up in the memories of their soulmate and never fully committed, so you stayed single. You also went to therapy 2 times a week. Do those 2 things correlate? Maybe.

It was strange the day it appeared. 

You walked into the Avenger's tower for the first time ever, strutting behind Pepper as she angrily searched for her lover who had not returned home, locked away in the Avengers tower.

She entered the main floor and ignored the Avenger's greeting her as she looked around, then she said, "Jarvis where is Tony?"

It happened so quick, as you looked down at your tablet to check her agenda real quick, Jarvis replied, "He's in his lab Ms. Potts."

Now, that doesn't seem real exciting, but what was, was that at the same time scribbles of black ink started to appear on your skin, slowly became words that said, "I never understood the appeal of the sky before I was me."

You abruptly dropped all of your things at the sight, thoroughly startled by the sudden appearance of the words.

At the sound Pepper turned around to see what the problem was, her eyes widening once they landing at your arm. "Pepper I have to go." You said before going to grab your tablet off the ground. Steve, who had been sitting on the couch watching movies with Sam had got up to assist you with your things, being the gentleman he is.

"I'm fine!" You said, grabbing your things and hurrying out the tower, feeling like you were going to throw up.

Why now? You had accepted your fate long ago, you were better now, so why did this happen? Was this some cruel trick from the gods, because they went too far.

Over the course of the next month you were in and out of the doctor's office and your therapist's office getting all different type of tests and experiencing many breakdowns on your therapist's couch.

You were finally coming to a point when you were starting to be okay with this new revelation and returned to your normal schedule, no more doctors appointments, therapy once a week, and working as Pepper's personal assistant. She seemed worried for you but ultimately let you process your own emotion without prying.

That's when Ultron happened. Pepper needed you, but she couldn't stay out in the open with Ultron on the loose. Tony worried for her safety, so instead of going back to their personal loft he had Pepper, and you, stay at the Avenger's tower while they dealt with Ultron.

You were tired one night, and missing your home, so you went up to the top of the tower and lay on the Heli carrier deck just skygazing. Ever since your mark appeared you took more time to appreciate the sky. All of a sudden Thor descended from absolutely fucking no where and entered the tower one floor down. You wanted to get up and see what was going on but decided it was probably safer not to follow him.

You texted Tony asking him if everything was all right and if you should come inside. He quickly replied "everything is ok. stay put. will inform you if anything goes sideways." You sighed at the response and returned to your stargazing.

A moment or 2 later you heard someone coming outside. You didn't look since Tony said everything is fine so you called out, "Come to join me?"

"I never understood the appeal of the sky till I was me." You knew that voice.

Your breath hitched. For a moment you could feel everything and anything. But most of all, you felt scared. "Before you were you?" You replied. Who knew what that meant.

You could hear him sit beside you body, just out of sight, you refused to look at him. You had no idea what you were going to find.

"Before I got into this body, before I had this mind. I used to see tings through pictures nd cameras, and now that I look at the stars with these eyes, I've realized that it's beautiful. I guess this is what it's like to be human." 

You finally turned your head to look at him... and that's... definitely not what your were expecting. "You look differently than I imagined." You said. You weren't gonna lie, for... whatever he was he was handsome. Despite his red skin he had a strong jaw and sharp features and very nice lips- not that you were staring or anything.

"Were you expecting me?" He said as you returned to your previous position. "Yea," You breathed out.

You turned your head to him, making eye contact with him as you pulled your sleeve up and held your arm out to the man sitting next to you. "If I am correct in my findings, this is a soulmate mark."

"yep." You replied. He continued, "and those are the first words I said to you."

"yep" you popped the p. "That can hardly be possible" He said exasperated.

"I didn't have a soulmate mark until a few years ago so the realm of possibility is very large for me Jarvis." He stared at you for a few minutes, just staring, then copied you and laid onto the ground next to you. "Please, call me Vision." You smiled at that and turned to lay on your side staring at him. "I like that name, matches you in a way."

He turned onto his side as well, "I feel as if we should consult someone about this." 

"No, I'm tired of trying to make sense of this, of the soulmate marks, and myself, but I want to just to live this life spontaneously a little bit. I done with trying to find explanations for things in my life that don't make sense." 

Vision stayed silent at that, blinked a couple times then opened his mouth to say something.

"I think I understand."

And then you just... looked at each other.

This was new, and unexpected, but... you think you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests in the comments!


End file.
